Es-tu celui que j'attendais?
by mekashi-chan
Summary: Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espèce, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il fait la connaissance d'un certain brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Est-tu celui que j'attendais?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, Mekashi

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasie, tragédie et autres...

**Résumé: **Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espè tous les Hidoki, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il bouscule accidentellement un beau brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité...

**Prologue :**

Dans notre monde, il existe des humains, des animaux, mais il y a aussi les entre-deux : les Hidoki. Les Hidoki sont des humains, mais à quelques différences près : ils ont une durée de vie plus longue que la notre, ils ont des pouvoirs magiques qui est propre à chacune de leurs espèces et la plus importante des différences, c'est qu'ils ont des attributs d'animaux (des oreilles et une queue). Autant tout de suite dire qu'ils sont totalement différents des humains à part leur apparence. Il y a certains Hidoki plus rares que d'autres et plus il est rare, plus il a de pouvoirs. Ces gens doivent cacher leurs attributs durant le jour pour ne pas que les humains les aperçoivent, car il est interdit pour les Hidoki et les humains d'entrer en contact de connaissance, sous peine de mort. Comme c'est difficile pour c'est gens de cacher leurs attributs et d'aller à l'école en même temps (si l'Hidoki relâche sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ses attributs réapparaissent et le secret est dévoilé), ils vont à l'école la nuit et dorment le jour. C'est à partir de ce moment que commence notre histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

Son cadrant venait de sonner, mais notre marmotte préférée ne voulait toujours pas ce lever. Comme le cadrant avait été mis sur snooz, il sonna une deuxième fois, mais cette fois avec plus de force. Finalement, le blond sorti de sous les couvertures après avoir éteint le cadrant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Naruto se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide pour se sortir de son sommeil encore présent. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna dans la chambre de son appartement et au passage jeta un regard à l'horloge en forme de bol de ramen sur son mur : il était 20:07. Il avait encore du temps, puisque l'école ne commençait pas avant 21 :30.

Il en profita pour ce changer et quand il eut fini d'enfiler son uniforme, son regard fut attiré par une photo posé sur sa commode : Jiraya, sa mère, son père et lui au milieu, tous les quatre dans une étreinte familiale.

À la vue de cette photo, les yeux ne Naruto s'embuèrent.

**FlashBack**

Naruto, Jiraya, Minato et Kushina revenaient du championnat de kendo de Naruto, qui était hors de la ville. Tous le monde étaient heureux, particulièrement notre blondinet, puisqu'il venait de gagner un autre championnat, ce qui signifiait aussi une autre médaille et un autre trophée.

Naruto s'en fichait complètement du trophée et il a même insisté sur le fait de ne pas faire graver son nom sur la plaque et il l'a remit à son partenaire qui était Kiba (Hidoki du chien). Comme ce dernier tenait plus que tout au trophée et que l'honneur des Inuzuka était en jeu, il lui remit fièrement le trophée, mais a voulu garder la médaille dont il rêvait depuis tout petit.

Kiba, ne sachant pas comment le remercier (puisque grâce à Naruto, Kiba pourra rentrer la tête haute cher lui), lui offrit son aide en tout temps.

- Dès que t'auras un problème, aussi insignifiant soit-il, appelle moi ou vient cher moi, dit Kiba en serrant la main de Naruto.

-De même pour toi mon pote! Répondit ce dernier avec un énorme sourire.

Tous les deux échangèrent une poignée de main amicale, leur queues jouèrent un peu ensemble (pour les Hidoki, c'est très significatif pour démarrer une nouvelle amitié), puis ils échangèrent leur numéros de portable et sur ce, ils ce séparèrent chacun partant de son côté.

Un peu plus tard, quand Naruto fut changé, il rejoignit sa famille à l'entré. En passant les portes de l'entrée, Naruto remarqua une ombre au coin des yeux. Quand il ce retourne, il tombe sur Kiba, accoté au mur, avec le trophée dans les mains.

- Tu ne rentre pas cher toi? Demanda Naruto quelque peu surpris.

- J'attends mon père et ma mère, ils devraient venir me chercher.

- Ha oui, je voulais justement te le demander, t'es parents ne sont pas venus?

- Na…Mes parents sont jamais ponctuels, je suis sur que mon père ne c'est même pas encore rendu compte que le tournoi est déjà fini…Mais t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de ses retards! dit Kiba tout sourire.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais moi, on ce revoit bientôt!

- T'inquiète, vas-y! dit Kiba en lui faisant signe de partir.

Naruto ce retourna et rejoignit Jiraya et ses parents à côté de la voiture, embarqua et ils prirent la route du retour.

Un peu plus tard, pendant qu'ils roulaient, Naruto s'exclama :

- Nous devons fêter ça!

- Oui bonne idée, s'exclama la mère de Naruto, assise à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière. Tu voudrais aller où?

- T'en a vraiment aucune idée?

- Non, il n'en est pas question! Dit son père avec une note de joie dans la voix.

- Heeeiiinnnnnn? Mais pourquoi? J'adore Ichiraku moi!

- Toi peut-être, mais nous nous en avons assez des ramens…dit Jiraya pour tous les adultes dans l'auto. Je crois même que j'en rêve la nuit…dit-il plus bas, de sorte que seul Minato au volant l'entende.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit où tu voudrais aller célébrer ta victoire? demanda Minato qui essayait de s'empêcher de rire à la vue du visage boudeur de son fils dans le rétroviseur.

- NON!

- Bon, alors c'est décidé, amène-nous cher Ichiraku chéri! Après tout, c'est lui la vedette de la soirée, alors c'est à lui de décider où fêter! déclara Kushina, tout en mettant fin à l'argumentation dans la voiture.

Minato ce retourna pour offrir un magnifique sourire à son épouse et regarda Naruto. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand Kushina ce pétrifia, resta dans cet état de transe une dizaine de secondes, puis ce jeta sur Naruto pour le cacher dans ses bras et là…

CRASH…..!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto ce réveilla, ce sentant tous léger.

Il n'y avait que du blanc autour, de la lumière filtrait à travers les nuages devant lui et il du plisser les yeux pour la regarder.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à avancer vers cette lumière. Après plusieurs pas, il commença à distinguer trois autres silhouettes devant lui, mais il ne les distinguait pas, puisqu'il était face à la lumière.

Même s'il ne les reconnaissait pas, son cœur lui avait déjà révélé l'identité des trois ombres devant lui et c'est la qu'il comprit toute la situation.

Comme Naruto est un Hidoki du renard, ses oreilles de renard ce collèrent à ses cheveux blonds, sa queue s'abaissa dans un signe d'impuissance et ses yeux ce remplirent de larmes chaudes et douloureuses, qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Finalement, il ce fut assez rapproché pour distinguer les trois silhouettes clairement.

- Ma…maman..papa….J..Jiray..ya..., Naruto avait de la difficulté à prononcer c'est simples mots, l'émotions lui nouant la gorge, le ventre et tout le refusait de croire que c'était vrai, il refusa d'y croire.

- Mon bébé…dit Kushina en lui ouvrant les bras.

Naruto n'eut pas besoins de plus pour ce précipiter dans ses bras et de fondre en larmes, larmes chaudes, douloureuses et déchirantes.

- Mon ange…ne pleure pas, tout ira bien! Je suis la mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto pleurait à chaudes larmes et quand son père ce joignit à l'étreinte, Naruto hurla de douleur et de déchirement, ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues rougies.

À ce moment-là, Jiraya s'approcha et caressa la tête blonde.

-…Tu dois être fort Naru…! dit-il sur un ton colonel, mais il ne pu continuer, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge à lui aussi.

- NOOOONNNNN…NNOOONNNN…POURQUOI…, cria Naruto.

Il cria de toutes ses formes et s'accrocha désespérément à ses parents. À force de crier de désespoir, ses cris ce transformèrent en geignement à peine audibles, mais les larmes elles, n'en avaient pas assez de couler.

- Naruto, l'appela Kushina.

-…

Elle laissa encore un peu de temps à son ange pour se calmer, ce qu'elle savait qui n'arriverait pas. Après tout, Naruto n'avait que 12 ans et elle comprenait parfaitement sa douleur, mais ne pouvait ce permettre de fondre en larmes elle aussi pour ne pas l'inquiéter, alors des larmes silencieuse coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je savais que cela allait arriver mon Kitsune…dit-elle à l'adresse de tout le monde et plus particulièrement à Naruto. Quelques secondes avant l'accident, j'ai vue ce qui allait ce passé, alors je me suis jetée sur toi pour te protéger mon ange…

- Oui et je l'avais compris en te regardant et c'est la que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais rien faire à part laisser le destin faire sa part des choses, dit Minato en caressant les deux oreilles de renard sur la tête de son fils.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es toujours en vie Naruto, dit Jiraya en s'agenouillant devant Naruto. Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, tu es toujours vivant, c'est juste ton esprit qui est ici avec nous.

- Oui, Jiraya à raison Naruto, dit Minato. Ta mère et moi-même avons tous les deux le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, et dans ce que j'ai pu voir, nous devions mourir tous les quatre…Mais comme, vraisemblablement, tu tenais à la vie plus que nous, le destin te laisse une autre chance.

-NONNNNN…VOUS AURIEZ DU ME LAISSER MOURIR AVEC VOUS….hurla t-il entre deux sanglots, toujours dans les bras de sa mère. JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS LAISSER…NE PARTEZZZZZ PAASSSSSSSSSS…..

Kushina caressa une dernière fois les oreilles et la tête de Naruto, puis se leva. Minato et Jiraya en firent de même.

Naruto resta assis sur le sol, désespéré, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Naruto! Tu dois être fort, dit Jiraya avec un sourire compatissant, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

- Oui, tu dois être fort mon fils. Soit fort pour toi, mais aussi pour nous. Vie ta vie pleinement et vie la aussi pour nous qui ne le pouvons plus.

C'est à ce moment la que les trois silhouettes commencèrent à s'évaporer.

- NNOOOOONNNNN…cria Naruto en tendant la main pour essayer de les retenir.

- Il est temps pour nous de partir. Je t'aime Naruto, ne nous oublie pas…dit Minato avec une larme au coin de l'œil droit.

- Ne me déçoit pas gamin, je veux être fier de la vie que tu vas vivre, dit Jiraya avec un sourire.

- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS…..NE ME LAISSEZ PAS…..PRENEZ MOI AVEC VOUS….., cria désespérément Naruto.

Les trois silhouettes avaient déjà presque complètement disparues.

- Je t'aime mon ange, ne nous oublie pas….dit Kushina avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il entendit, avant que les trois silhouettes ne disparaissent dans le néant.

Ce retrouvant tout seul, complètement désorienté et abandonné, Naruto ce laissa tomber à terre. De chaudes larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et de petits geignements s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Peu à peu, les nuages commencèrent à ce ternir et prendre la couleur grise. La pluie commença à tomber, faible, mais prenant de plus en plus de force et le tonnerre commença à gronder.

D'un coup, Naruto ce rassit, regarda le ciel, leva les deux bras vers le ciel et cria un mot, qui à lui seul contenant tout le désespoir du monde :

- POURQUOI?...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait de la difficulté à bouger. Il s'entait tous ses muscles comme paralysés. Il entendait un brouhaha lointain, qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'un bip sonore retentissait à ses oreilles. Il avait plein de tubes plantés dans ses bras avec des aiguilles et il s'entait un masque sur son visage. Il voulut l'enlever, car c'était très inconfortable de respirer avec, mais ne pus effectuer le moindre geste, ses muscles protestant à l'idée de devoir bouger. L'esprit brumeux, Naruto ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et ce simple geste lui envoya une détonation au cerveau tellement la douleur était grande. Quand il regarda devant lui, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était le visage de son nouvel ami Kiba : même s'il le reconnaissait, le visage restait flou et il dut prendre quelques minutes pour comprendre que son ami pleurait, mais pas de tristesse, non, il pleurait de joie.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf Naruto! Dit-il, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge et l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Sa queue frétillait de bonheur, ce qui prouvait qu'il était sincèrement heureux.

-…Où…où suis-je?...demanda Naruto après s'être redressé non sans l'aide de son ami.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Naruto, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité. Je m'appelle Hanna Inuzuka, je suis la grande sœur de Kiba et tu es dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux pour Hidoki et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminersa phrase, car le père de Kiba la coupa.

-Naruto je…..je…je suis profondément désolé…je…je….

Il ne put continuer car de violant sanglots le secouèrent et la mère de Kiba, Tsume, vint déposer sa main sur son épaule.

-….Nous n'avons pas d'excuse Naruto, tu as le droit de nous haïr du plus profond de ton être….Nous sommes vraiment désolé…

-ARRÊTEZ…..VOS EXCUSES N'Y CHANGERONT PLUS RIEN. SES PARENTS SONT MORTS ET C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS L'AMANTER!

-…..Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, ils m'ont réellement dit adieux…C'…c'était vrai, maman, papa et Jiraya sont….ils sont…le dernier mot ne put sortir de la gorge de Naruto.

Ne pouvant ce retenir, Naruto s'effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête et sa queue s'enroula autour de celle de Hanna, qui était venue s'assoir près de lui pour lui prodiguer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort. Kiba en fit de même, mais de l'autre côté du lit et pleura silencieusement la peine de son ami.

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir Naruto comme ça…Je le protégerais coute que coute de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, je serais comme son grand frère!»

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto put sortir de l'hôpital et Kiba le ramena cher lui. Les parents de ce dernier avaient décidé de le prendre sous leurs ailes (c'était la moindre des choses) et ils remplirent plein de document pendant que Naruto récupérait de l'accident à l'hôpital. Ces papiers fesait de Naruto le fils adoptif légal de la famille Inuzuka. Les premiers jours furent difficiles, puisque Naruto ne parlait, n'y ne mangait presque rien et s'isolait dans son coin à longueur de journée. Kiba lui, était toujours là, et parfois quand Naruto était assis sur le sofa du salon à fixer le vide, il venait s'assoir près de lui sans jamais dire un mot. Il savait que le blond sentait sa présence et quelle le réconfortait, il l'avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises quand ses oreilles bougait ou sa queue commencait à s'enrouler autour de la taille du blond. Plusieur fois, après de longues minutes de silence assis dans le salon, Naruto s'abandonnait sur l'épaule de l'inuzuka et pleurait silencieusement. Kiba ne fesait rien à part lui cajoler les cheveux pour le réconforter, ne pouvant pas dire qu'il le comprenait.

Le temps passait et les deux amis qui étaient devenus inséparables ce sont vus offrir chacun un appartement qui étaient dans un des nombreux quartiers qui appartenait à la famille Inuzuka. Un des deux appartements était plus grand que l'autre et Kiba le proposa tout de suite à Naruto, voulant que son «petit frère» ait le plus de confort possible, mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement, prenant le plus petit et ne laissant pas le temps à Kiba de protester. Ca fait maintenant 5 ans que l'accident était arrivé et Naruto se disait qu'il devait tourner la page, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne le pouvait pas, ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Maintenant, Naruto avait 17 ans et il allait entamer une nouvelle année dans un lycée de nuit fait exprès pour les Hidoki. Kiba lui avait promis de le suivre, mais comme il avait 1 ans de plus que Naruto, il ne pouvait plus aller à ce lycée, l'ayant terminé l'année passée. Naruto l'avait assuré que tout allais bien et qu'il ce débrouillerait, mais Kiba n'était pas dupe et lui avait ordonné de l'appeler sur son cellulaire quoi qu'il arrive, à n'importe quel heure. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère et ne voulait plus le voir souffrir et il connaissait les élèves de ce lycée : ils étaient cruels envers ceux qui ne leurs ressemblent pas et il savait que Naruto n'en mènerait pas large puisqu'il ne serait plus là pour le protéger. Naruto lui promit que tout irait pour le mieux et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux amis se séparèrent, Kiba montant à l'étage supérieur dans son appartement et Naruto rentrant dans le sien.

**Fin du flashBack**

Naruto réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer et essuya prestement ses larmes. Son regard se reporta sur le cadrant et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de constater qu'il était déjà 20:45 passée. Il était resté dans ses souvenirs plus de 30 minutes, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit le peigne de sa mère. Quand il était petit, chaque jour avant de le laisser à l'école, elle lui brossait sa queue de renard pour qu'elle brille de mille et une teintes. Elle lui disait souvant : « Naruto, n'oublie jamais de bien pendre soin de Kiû, il faut qu'elle brille et qu'elle soit en santé! » Quand il était petit, il avait surnommé sa queue Kiû par pur amusement et se nom lui était resté en mémoire des souvenir de son enfance. Naruto commença à brosser sa queue de renard en prenant soin de passer sur toute la surface. Comme il avait grandi, Kyu en avait fait de même et maintenant, Naruto était un magnifique jeune homme.

-Tu vois maman, je suis tes recommandations à la lettre, je prends et prendrait toujours soin de Kyu… chuchota Naruto, avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

Ayant terminé de brosser son appendice, Naruto s'attaqua à ses oreilles et à ses cheveux. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua qu'il était déjà 21 :17. Merde, il ne manquait plus qu'il arrive en retard à sa première journée de classe.

Naruto se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures, prit son cartable noir et sorti de l'appartement. Avant de refermer la porte, il regarda sa demeure et eut un sourire fier.

« Je vous le promets, je vous ferais honneur comme vous me l'avez demandé et je vivrais pleinement ma vie, foi de Naruto! » ce dit Naruto en arborant un sourire tout simplement craquant et en refermant la porte de son appartement.

OUF! je peux bous le dire, j'ai eu de la difficulté avec ce chapitre, car je ne savais pas comment débuter l'histoire.

Mais je peux vous dire, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, je suis en plein dans mes délires de SasuNaru alors mouahahahahaha, tenez vous bien Naruto et Sasuke, ça va barder!

Si vous avez aimez (ou non), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ca fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que du monde lisent mes délires Q.Q

Alors reviews et à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Es-tu celui que j'attendais?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, Mekashi

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasie, tragédie et autres...

**Résumé: **Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espè tous les Hidoki, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il bouscule accidentellement un beau brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité...

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**deidei94 : **merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment encouragent puisque c'est ma toute première fic et savoir qu'elle plaît déjà à certaines personnes me redonnent beaucoup de courage pour la suite n.n

**Dorayaki-chan : **je suis bien heureuse que tu as aimé mon premier chapitre, ça me redonne de l'énergie pour la suite 'w' Pour ce qui est de la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, tu verras, ils ce croiserons dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne serras pas déçue de ce chapitre, qui va être soit-dit en passant plein d'action par rapport au dernier chapitre, qui contient qu'un seul souvenir.

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Je sais je capote moi aussi :) Comme je ne savais pas comment faire entrer mon histoire en scène, j'ai pensée que si je fesais un flash-back avec un souvenir triste de Naruto, ça vous metterais mieux en contexte( il ne faut pas oublier que ça va rajouter du piquant dans mon histoire dans les prochains chapitres). Tu as raison, vous allez bientôt savoir quel est le pouvoir mystérieux de Naruto, puisqu'il descend de la famille des plus puissants Hidoki dans le royaume de l'ombre( mais ça il ne le sait bien évidament pas n.n).

**Note de l'auteur: ** Je sais que ça ne ce fait pas d'habitude, mais si vous avez des idées pour la suite de mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à les partager avec moi, qui sait, je les incluerais peut-être dans mes prochains chapitres. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en suit pas encore sûr, puisqu'il y aura des chapitres plus longs et d'autres plus courts. À la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous dit à dans 2 semaines, mais certains jours, j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration, alors certains chapitres peuvent venir plus tôt, mais ils ne viendront jamais plus tard que les 2 semaines promises!

Sur ce, bonne lecture de mon nouveau chapitre n.n

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto venait à peine de sortir de son appartement qu'il tombait sur le groupe se prénommant Akatsuki. Ce groupe allait au même collège que lui, le collège Konoha. Comme le disaient les rumeurs, c'était l'institution la plus réputée dans le monde, celle où tout le monde voulait accéder, étant donné que le niveau d'enseignement y était de la plus haute qualité et que les privilèges n'y manquaient pas : il y avait 2 grosses piscines intérieures, quelques terrains de tennis, un gros boisé derrière l'école appartenant à cette dernière pour que les Hidoki puissent s'y défouler et chasser...dans les classes, chaque élève avait un ordinateur portable et ils étaient tous assis qui sur des poufs, qui sur des divans, qui sur des chaises...bref, l'école avait du budget. Le seul problème, c'est que ce collège est accessible seulement pour les Hidoki. Pendant le jour, il y avait toujours les gardes qui la surveillaient, c'était les anbu. Ils patrouillaient jour et nuit pour laisser aucun humain en quête de sensations fortes y pénétrer. Comme l'école ressemblait plus à un énorme manoir qu'à une institution normale, c'est tout à fait compréhensible que les humains voulaient y entrer et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, c'était interdit.

Les rumeurs disaient que la bâtisse avait sa propre conscience et que c'est elle-même qui sélectionnait ses candidats : quand un certain Kabuto, le Hidoki du rat, a voulu y accéder, l'école avait claqué toutes ses portes, éteint toutes les lumières et avait commencé à dégager une atmosphère froide mettant l'intrus mal à l'aise, l'incitant à déguerpir illico presto. Naruto, lui, quand il c'était présenté pour la première fois, toutes les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, toutes les lumières étaient allumées (même celles dans les salles inoccupées) et une atmosphère chaleureuse et réconfortante régnait dans toute la bâtisse. Kiba lui avait dit que l'école avait senti qu'il manquait d'amour maternel ou d'amour familial tout court et qu'elle avait voulu lui procurer ce sentiment d'amour et de sécurité, comme une mère aimante. Naruto en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et avait chuchoté un merci à peine audible, mais comme il se trouvait à l'intérieur du collège, aucun mot n'échappait à cette bâtisse et cette dernière avait entendu le chuchotement de gratitude. Comme elle sentait que Naruto était quelqu'un de spécial et qu'il était en manque d'amour, petit à petit, elle lui avait ouvert toutes ses portes secrètes menant à des couloirs demeurés secrets depuis longtemps. Elle voulait être comme une mère pour lui et voulait qu'il se sente bien dans son enceinte. Elle voulait aussi qu'il puisse s'y réfugier autant qu'il le voulait que ce soit pour pleurer ou pour ce . Depuis, Naruto essayait de passer le plus de temps possible au collège, c'est pourquoi il avait s'y hâte à cette rentrée scolaire après les vacances d'été.

Alors, Naruto venait à peine de sortir de chez lui qu'il était tombé sur l'Akatsuki.

- Hey, regardez qui voilà! Notre punching bag préféré! déclara Deidara.

-...

Naruto les ignora royalement et continua son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur cette bande et il ne répliquait jamais, car il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre eux. Rentrer dans leur jeu était la même chose que de signer son arrêt de mort et lui il voulait encore vivre, ne serait-ce que pour ses défunts parents.

-Ho, mais il est pressé notre Renardeau... Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec nous? Demanda moqueusement Kisame.

-Laissez-moi tranquille! Cria Naruto tout en continuant d'avancer, gardant la tête haute.

-Mais c'est qu'il nous répond maintenant. Bon, aller les gars, j'ai les mains qui me démangent de flanquer une raclée à se ''MONSTRE'' hahahahaha... Dit Sasori en ce moquant de Naruto.

C'était comme d'habitude, ils lui flanquaient une raclée, Naruto se laissait faire et puis la bande, après s'être défoulée reprenait son chemin. Comme il guérissait plus rapidement que la moyenne, Naruto n'avait pas peur de se faire battre. Mais cette fois, dès que le mot monstre était sorti, il s'était arrêté net. Il savait qu'il était le dernier se son espèce et que s'il mourrait, sa race de Kitsunes mourrait avec lui. Il comprenait qu'il était une espèce à part et qu'il repulsait les autres, mais se faire traiter de monstre était une insulte vraiment profonde. Pour Naruto, c'était comme si Sasori insultait sa famille, ou plutôt salissait la mémoire de sa défunte famille et c'était tout simplement inacceptable.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, profitant de leur moment d'hilarité, Naruto se jeta sur le gars qui l'avait traité de monstre et lui flanqua un magnifique coup de poing à la mâchoire. Sasori tomba à terre sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le blond réponde à ses provocations.

Pour Naruto, c'était comme si son coup était parti tout seul. Sur le coup, il pensa qu'il avait bien fait que ce gars méritait une bonne leçon et que son coup de poing était tout à fait le bienvenu. En sautant sur le membre de l'Akatsuki, il avait jeté son cartable sur Deidara qui se tenait non loin de Sasori et sans réfléchir avait frappé. En donnant son coup de poing, la veste de son uniforme noir s'était déboutonnée. À présent, il se tenait au-dessus de Sasori, en plein milieu du groupe, tel un dieu vengeur dessendu sur terre : sa queue de renard battait frénétiquement l'air, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur sa tête ondulaient au gré du vent, de même pour son uniforme noir, il flottait au vent. Le contraste était frappant, cette scène était digne d'un tableau : comme c'était le soir, il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, mais comme tous nos personnages sont des Hidoki, ils ont une vision beaucoup plus développé que celle des humains. Même s'il faisait noir autour de lui, Naruto ressortait de la pénombre, même s'il portait des vêtements sombres. C'était comme s'il brillait de l'intérieur, il n'y avait même pas de mots pour le décrire à ce moment-là. Sur le coup, le groupe de l'Akatsuki eut peur, pensant qu'ils avaient tous sous-estimé le blond.

Sans perdre une seconde, tout le groupe se jeta sur Naruto et une bataille acharnée s'ensuivait. Nul doute, l'issue de ce combat était prévisible : Naruto, seul, avec sa silhouette frêle et sans aucune expérience de combat contre 6 gars de l'Akatsuki, c'est-à-dire, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan et de Pain.

Mais, contre toute attente, sans savoir comment, c'est Naruto qui en est sorti vainqueur. Les 6 membres de la bande étaient tous à terre, qui avec des bleus, qui avec des contusions et qui avec des fractures : ils regardaient tous Naruto avec non seulement de l'incrédulité dans le regard, mais aussi de la peur, car le Naruto qui se tenait devant eux n'était pas tout à fait le même Naruto d'avant la bataille.

Naruto se tenait devant eux, avec pas une, mais neuf queues de renard battant l'air. Ses canines s'étaient considérablement allongées comme ceux d'un félin et ses oreilles avaient pris de l'ampleur sur sa tête. Les trois moustaches sur chaque joue de Naruto s'étaient accentuées de sorte qu'on aurait dit des vraies et ses ongles c'étaient un peu allongés. Une lumière orangée émanait de lui, avertissant ses opposants de ne pas s'approcher et ses yeux, d'habitude d'un bleu limpide, c'était transformé en rouge sang. En ce moment, Naruto ressemblait à un dieu plus que jamais.

- Ma...mais, c'est quoi cette affaire-là? demanda Sasori

- Je sais pas, mais ce n'est pas normal, vous avez vu les queues dans son dos? déclara Tobi

-Ouais, c'est quoi ce bordel? s'exclama Hidan

-J'en ai entendu parler...C'est le pouvoir du démon à neuf queues...C'est le plus puissant des dieux...qui a été banni du paradis pour sa violence. Ses pouvoirs, car il en a une infinité, sont les plus puissants au monde... n'eut le temps de finir Deidara que Kisame le coupait.

- Et c'est ce gamin qui en est l'héritier? Mais c'est complètement absurde...

- COMPTE TOI CHANCEUX D'ÊTRE ENCORE EN VIE, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT...hurla Deidara sur Kisame.

-...gloups, dégluti Kisame.

-Naruto, pardonne nous, nous ne te ferons plus jamais de mal, nous ne croiserons plus jamais ta route, ont te le promet, hein les gars? déclara Deidara en s'agenouillant devant Naruto.

-Ouais, déclara spontanément Sasori.

-Tout à fait, confirma Zetsu.

-...hum, dit Hidan.

-Comme vous voudrez votre honneur, dit Kisame.

- Vrai de vrai, termina Tobi.

Naruto observait les six gars à terre.

-(Aller gamin, tu sais que je peux les tuer d'une pichenette, pourquoi tu me laisses pas faire?)

-(Parce que...je ne suis pas un tueur...pas comme toi)

Naruto revint à lui, après la conversation dans sa tête.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, mais je veux que vous vous teniez à carreau, sinon...

- COMPRIS! dit la bande d'une seule voix.

-_Maintenant, vous allez oublier que vous m'avez vu sous ma vraie forme_...dit Kyû par l'intermédiaire de Naruto.

Naruto, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, leva sa main sur les six gars qui ce sont tous rapprochés les uns des autres, anticipant déjà les prochains coups. Mais étrangement, ils ne virent pas et à la place, une lumière orangée les encercla. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tout oublié. Le seul souvenir qui leur restait, c'était le fait que c'était Naruto qui les avait battu et qu'ils avaient vraiment mal.

-Aller les gars, on se tire d'ici...déclara Deidara en ce relevant.

Les autres en firent de même et tant bien que mal, le groupe déguerpit.

Naruto reprit son apparence normal et chercha son cartable des yeux.

-(regarde dans le coin, à côté de la clôture) dit Kyû dans la tête de Naruto.

-Merci Kyû.

Naruto alla chercher son cartable et regarda l'heure : 21:24.

-Merde...je vais être en retard mon premier jour de classe.

Désespéré, Naruto s'assit sur les marches de l'appartement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son premier jour d'école...et déjà en retard.

- En passant Kyû, comment t'a fait...et comment j'ai pu prendre cette apparence, et comment j'ai fait pour les battre, et aussi comment je fais pour te parler, je ne savais même pas que tu parlais...Et ce que Deidara a dit est-ce que c'est vrai, tu es un dieu... ?

-(...) Trop de questions mon petit Kitsune... Je ne peux pas te le révéler maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt, j'ai promis à ta mère de...

-Promis? Mais de...

-(Oublie... Je vais te transporter jusqu'à ton école, mais c'est la seule fois pour l'instant que je t'aiderais...Tu dois tout oublier...pour l'instant, il faut que tu oublies que tu es entré en résonance avec moi...Oublie...) une pointe de regret perçait dans la voix du renard, ne voulant pas que son maître l'oubli et ne voulant pas user de ses pouvoirs à l'encontre de son renardeau, mais il y était contraint.

-Non, att...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était entouré d'un halo orange. Il se sentit partir à la dérive, ses yeux se fermèrent et il eut l'impression de tomber, mais n'en fit rien.

Naruto, inconscient, ce leva et ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux rouges. Inconsciemment, ses gestes guidés par Kyû, il prit son cartable dans ses mains, replaça son uniforme, essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et sauta sur le toit de son appartement et partit vers l'école de son maître, en sautant de toit en toi.

Ce que ni Kyû ni Naruto n'avaient remarqué, c'était que dans un coin sombre de la ruelle, un Hidoki mystérieux avait observé toute la scène : il avait même capté la transmission télépathique entre le renard et le beau blond. Ce Hydoki avait activé ses orbes rouge sang pour mieux observer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir plus noir que la nuit et une peau laiteuse.

- Intéressant, très intéressant...

Il sauta sur le toit de l'appartement du blond et le regarda partir.

- Alors c'est toi...Je t'ai enfin trouvé...Hum...

Lui aussi prit le chemin de Konoha (lui aussi allait à ce collège), à la suite de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de l'avoir...

Voilà! Le chapitre est fini! Je sais, il est plus court que l'autre, mais je veux faire durer le suspense...mouahahahaha :) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant, alors si vous avez aimé (ou non) reviews s'il vous plaît et a dans deux semaines pour la suite n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Es-tu celui que j'attendais?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, Mekashi

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasie, tragédie et autres...

**Résumé: **Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espè tous les Hidoki, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il bouscule accidentellement un beau brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Miss-plume-blanche : **je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire! Au début, moi aussi j'ai pensé que Sasuke serait bien en humain, mais ensuite j'ai changé d'idée. Je trouve que Sasuke dans le monde des ténèbres devrait être une créature surnaturelle et non un humain (les humains dans le monde de la noirceur sont faibles, et moi c'est Sasuke le plus fort, surtout que c'est lui le dominant et l'entrepreneur dans notre couple =^-^=).

**Kim : **Je te remercie, je me sens vraiment flattée, je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point, parce que quand je l'ai posté, je stressais tellement que j'était sur le point de la retirer, car je croyais que personne ne l'aimerais, mais du monde comme toi me redonnent confiance, alors je te remercie énnormément.

**Élikia : **Je suis vraiment désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographe, je te promets de me racheter dans mes prochains chapitres, honto ni gomen ne! n.n

**Lovelessnaru-chan : **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Élikia, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographe, je vais me racheter, tu peux me croire

**Chapitre 3**

Naruto courait, sautait de toit en toit. Tous ses gestes étaient guidés par Kyûbi. Plus il courait, plus il ce sentait heuphorique et plus il augmentait sa vitesse. Comme ça fait plusieurs années que Kyû n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs, il voulait en profiter le plus possible. Comme son maître commençait à s'épuisser et que l'école se raprochait de plus en plus, Kyûbi ralenti son allure. Il ce tenait en face de Konoha, sur le toit de l'édifice le plus proche. Le soleil était déjà couché, alors la noirceur était totale : personne ne pouvait le voir et c'était bien ainsi. Kyûbi regarda la montre au poignet de son maître : 21 :27. Ça lui a prit 3 minutes à ce rendre de l'appartement jusqu'à Konoha. Comme l'école allait bientôt commencer, Kyû sauta en bas du toit en question pour atterire avec souplesse devant le grillage de l'école : comme il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la clôche du commencement des cours sonne, il n'y avait pas un chat devant les grilles. Kyûbi époussetta l'uniforme de son maître et entra dans l'enceinte de l'école. Juste avant de passer la porte d'entré, il pronnonça d'une voix forte :

-Konoha, je t'ai ammenné mon maître, il ne sait pas que j'ai pris possession de son corps...quand je me rendormirait au fond de lui, il ne gardera aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Il c'est fait attaqué par le groupe de l'Akatsuki, je compte sur toi pour les remmetres à leur place. Je t'en pris, ouvre tes couloirs secrets pour lui permettre d'accéder à son cours le plus rappidement possible et prend soin de lui...

Kyûbi savait que Konoha était une école ''magique''. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était caché au plus profond de Naruto qu'il n'observait, n'entendait et ne partageait pas les émotions de ce dernier.

Kyû prit une prodonde inspiration et de nouveau, une lumière orangée entoura son maître. Il ferma les paupières et la transformation recommença, mais en sense inverse : les ongles de Naruto reprirent leur taille normale, ses moustaches devinrent moins accentuées qu'elles ne l'étaient avant, ses oreilles diminuèrent de volume pour redevenir de taille normale (la taille des oreilles d'un vrai renard bien évidement). Pour ce qui est des 9 queues dans son dos, 8 d'entre elles ce rétractèrent pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, la plus grosse et la plus touffue. Pour finir, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et à la place des deux billes rouges, il y avait deux billes azures.

Naruto regarda devant lui, un peu confus. Il ce rapellait être sorti de cher lui et d'être tombé sur le groupe de l'Akatsuki, il ce rappellait aussi qu'il allait être en retard pour son premier jour d'école, mais après, il y avait un trou noir et puis pouff, il ce retrouvait devant la porte d'entré de son école. Que c'était-il passé? Naruto aurait bien voulu le savoir.

Décidant de ne pas trop ce posser de questions, il regarda autour de lui pour être bien certain de l'endroit dans lequel il ce trouvait : les deux grandes portes de son entré principale, les grilles de l'école en arrière de lui, l'immensse cour, les jardin...oui, il était bel et bien devant Konoha, mais un détail clochait. S'il était vraiment devant son école, comment ce fesait t-il qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre élève dans les parages?

Naruto regarda sa montre : 21 :28... Il y eu un petit moment de flottemment le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau de notre renard et puis il eu un énorme : QUOIII? Qui sortit de la gorge du blond.

Mais il allait être réellement en retard! Naruto se propulsa vers l'hall d'entré de l'école et piqua un sprint. Comme il était le Hidoki du renard, la vitesse n'était jamais un problème pour lui.

Dès qu'il était entré dans le ''manoir'' (car l'école pouvait facilement rivaliser avec un véritable manoir), naruto s'arrêta quelques secondes pour que ses yeux puissent s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante : le manoir pour seul éclairage, avait des bougies. Oui, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'école, mais la directrice Tsunade avait voulu maintenir l'éclairage comme celui d'il y avait plusieurs années «Pour garder une ambiance lugubre», c'est ce qu'elle disait tout le temps.

Naruto commençait à monter les escalier centraux quand soudain il s'arrêta net, ne manquant pas de trébucher au passage. Étallé sur le carrellage noir, Naruto fouillait dans son cartable tout en marmonant dans sa barbe. C'est bien beau de ne pas vouloir arriver en retard en cours, mais il faudrait aussi savoir à quel endroit exactement ce situait son premier cours.

Donc, notre blond était toujours assis sur le sol en train de chercher dans son cartable une feuille avec son horaire dessus, quand soudain un bruit sourd ce fit entendre en haut des marches. En levant les yeux, Naruto vit un pan du mur coulisser pour lui montrer l'accès à un couloir secret.

-Ko..Konha..(c'était le surnom que Naruto avait donné à l'école, trouvant trop long de l'appeller à chaque fois Konoha), est-ce que tu veux que j'emprunte ce chemin?

Le mur coulissa encore plus.

-Est-ce que tu veux me mener à mon premier cours?

Le mur s'ouvrit un peu plus.

-Mais...il faut encore que je passe à mon casier pour déposer mes affaires et prendre mes bouquins...

Cette fois, Konoha eut asser des blablas du blond et le propulsa dans le passage secret, sans que ce dernier n'eut le temps de protester. Le passage secret ce referma derière Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke sautait de toit en toit lui aussi, à la poursuite du blond. Pour suivre son allure, Sasuke avait laissé son Hidoki du loup prendre le dessus. Sa force et sa vitesse avaient toutes les deux augmentées, mais avant de prendre totalement l'apparence d'un énorme loup noir aux reflets bleutés, il avait stoppé la transformation. Contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke maitrisait parfaitement SES transformations. En effet, comme Sasuke était un Uchiwa, il avait le loisir de se transformer à sa guise en n'importe quel animal (sauf si l'animal faisait parti des 9 animaux-dieux, comme Naruto avec Kyûbi). Ceci était une des raisons pourquoi la famille Uchiwa était crainte des autres Hidoki dans le monde des ténèbres et aussi pourquoi elle était la plus forte.

Sasuke suivait l'allure que le démon renard avait prit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce démon. Oui, il était merveilleux, le mot à lui seul n'était pas suffisant pour le décrire (c'était un dieu, alors c'est tout à fait normal). Mais la chose que notre mi-loup poursuivait si ardemant n'était pas le démon, mais la personne que le démon avait possédé.

Naruto...le nom à lui seul donnait des frissons à Sasuke.

Il avait suivi toute la conversation entre le renard et son Naruto (Sasuke le considère dégea comme sien) et avait appris des choses bien intéressantes, commes par exemple : Naruto n'était pas au courant qu'il habitait à l'intérieur de lui le plus puissant des dieux déchus ou encore le fait qu'il ne savait pas comment contrôler ses pouvoirs... Sasuke pourait utiliser son ighorance à son avantage, mais un Uchiwa ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça, surtout pas Sasuke. N'empêche...

Sasuke courait, sautait, mais restait à une distance raisonnable du blond. Il activa ses charingans pour mieux pouvoir observer sa proie : cheveux blonds, corps musclé, plus petit que lui, agile...il avait tout pour lui. Il avait envie de le rattraper et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds, de flatter ses oreilles de renard, de caresser ses queues si soyeuses, il voulait le tenir contre lui et le garder à jamais dans ses bras, il voulait l'entendre prononcer son nom...

Sasuke se concentra et son odorat ce développa instantanément, ce n'est pas pour rien que son Hidoki préféré était le loup. Il pouvait ce transformer en n'importe quoi, mais son animal préféré restait le loup solitaire. Comme il avait activer son odorat surdéveloppé, il inspira profondément pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait : de Naruto ce dégageait une odeur de fraicheur et d'oranges, surement son shampoing pour les cheveux. Que dire d'autre, Sasuke voulait que Naruto lui appartienne!

Tout d'un coup, le renard devant lui ralenti son allure pour finalement s'arrêter sur le toit de l'appartement devant leur collège. Sasuke, ne voulant pas ce faire repérer, ralenti lui aussi son allure et sauta en bas du toit sur lequel il ce trouvait il y a quelques secondes pour atterir dans une ruelle sombre et mal éclairée, entre deux maisons. De là, il put observer d'avantage Naruto sur son perchoir.

Ce dernier ce tenait là, sans bouger, les cheveux flottant au vent. Les sharingans toujours activés, Sasuke abserva le visage du blond : ce dernier refléttait de la douleur, de la tristesse et une pointe d'inquiétude. Que c'était-il passé pour que même le démon le plus puissant puisse ressentir de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude?

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, quand le démon sauta et atteri avec souplesse devant les grilles du lycée.

Sasuke observait toute la scène, ne voulant perdre aucune miette. Il l'observa en train d'époussetter l'uniforme de Naruto, tout comme il l'observa en train de s'adresser à l'école. Sasuke savait que le collège n'était pas comme toutes les autres écoles ordinaires, mais de là à s'adresser ouvertement à un batiment...

Il écouta attentivement tout ce que le démon renard avait à dire, puis observa la transformation de Naruto. Quand la transformation avait prit fin, Sasuke c'était retenu pour ne pas aller rejoindre Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu et Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Quand Naruto s'était finalement rendu compte de l'endroit dans lequel il ce trouvait et qu'il avait vu l'heure, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. La face de son baka était tout simplement ecsquise. Il le regarda partir en courant dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Même s'il arivait en retard, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, puisque son premier cours était avec son prof préféré, Kakashi Hatake. Ce dernier était toujours en retard...et de toute manière, Sasuke était un Uchiwa, son statut devait bien lui servir à quelque chose non?

Il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Il s'attendait à encore voir le blond par terre, car il l'avait vu trébucher avec son sharingan et l'avait aussi vu chercher avec énergie quelque chose dans son sac, ça devait surement être soin emploie du temps. Mais non. Le blond avait disparue, il ne restait sur les escalier qu'un papier, un emploie du temps. Sasuke s'approcha et saisit le papier en question. Dans le coin gauche en haut de la feuille était marqué le nom de la personne à qui appartenait cet emploi du temps : Uzumaki Naruto.

-Intéressant... très intéressant...alors, voyons voir en quoi tu commence, mon petit renard...

Sasuke parcouru du regard l'horaire et un sourire ravi ce déssina sur son visage. Sur la feuille était marqué : première heure - Hatake Kakashi.

Toujours aussi heureux, Sasuke plia le papier, le mis dans sa poche et se transforma en corbeau pour survoler les couloirs déjà déserts pour ce rendre à son cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto courait à travers les multiples corridors qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Au passage, plusieurs bouquins volaient dans sa directions et il les attrappait au vol : c'était ses bouquins pour son premier cours. Quand il passa devant une pièce secrète qui ne lui était pas inconnue, il lança son cartable sur le divan et poursuivit sa course. Naruto était à bout de souffle et il regarda sa montre 21 :29. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes, mais le temps qu'il regarde sa montre, il avait trébuché et fit un vol plané à travers le corridor. Naruto croyait qu'il allait percuter le mur en face de lui, mais à la dernière minute, le mur souvrit comme une porte et Naruto bouscula la première personne qui ce trouvait sur son passage et il tomba à la renverse, renversant ses livres au passage.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivé devant sa classe, Sasuke ce retransforma et ouvrit la porte. Comme d'habitude, le silence ce fit à son entrée, puis toutes les filles de la classe lui sautèrent au coup. Pile à ce moment-là, la cloche sonna.

Tous le monde regagna sa place et Sasuke s'apprêtait à en faire de même (il était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, son fan club le laissant pas avancer), quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le percuta violament dans le dos, les faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse.

Sasuke ce releva rappidement, s'apprétant déjà à massacrer la personne qui avait ossé lui faire subir une telle disgrace et devant toute la classe en plus, quand il réalisa enfin qui l'avait percuté.

Sur le sol était étallé nul autre que Naruto, ses cahiers éparpillés un peu partout. Il était assis sur le sol et se massait la tête, l'endroit qui avait percuté Sasuke puis le sol en premier. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et son uniforme de travers.

Toute la classe retenait son souffle. Sasuke observait le nouvel arrivant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ce reprit rapidement, ramassa tous les cahiers de petit renard et les lui tendit.

-Bien le bonjour... Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, tu dois surement déjà avoir entendu parler de moi...?

Naruto fit non de la tête, remercia Sasuke, prit ses cahiers et ce leva prestamment. C'est à ce moment que le proffesseur Hatake fit son entré

-Bonjour... Sasuke, que fait tu encore debout, va t'assoir. Naruto, ne reste pas planté en plein milieu du passage, va t'assoir toi aussi. Bon commencons le cours...

Sasuke alla s'assoir à sa place, celle dans le fond de la classe dans le coin proche de la fenêtre. Il était perdu. Comment un Hidoki ne pouvait pas connaître la famille Uchiwa? Ce blond devenait de plus en plus intéressant...

Sasuke regarda le blond du coin de l'oeil et vit qu'il le suivait dans la rangée. Quand Sasuke s'assit, il vit Naruto hésiter, puis il s'assit juste devant lui. Visiblement, ce dit Sasuke, il voulait lui aussi s'assoir à cette place.

Tous le long du cours, il ne put détacher le regard du blond devant lui. Il pu observer plus en détail sa fourrure, ses traits...Il n'avait pas manqué les quelques regards que lui jetait de temps en temps le blonds par dessus son épaule. Mais ce que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué., c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à observer Naruto.

Son fan club l'observait lui aussi, mais pas de la même manière que Sasuke, non, avec de la haine dans le rerard.

Sasuke déplia le papier qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et profita du cours pour retranscrire l'horaire de Naruto dans son cellulaire. À la deuxième heure, il avait gym avec un certain Gai Sensei. Quelle chance! Lui aussi avait gym, il aurait le loisir d'observer son petit kitsune plus longtemps...

-Naruto...

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle.

-...

Naruto ce rappellait ce que lui avait dit Kiba : faire profil bas, parler avec le moins de monde possible pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis.

-...

Sasuke avait bien remarqué que le blond s'était tendu à l'appel de son nom. Il plia soigneusement le papier, gribouilla quelques mots dessus et le lanca sur le bureau de Naruto.

Ce dernier sursauta, mais ce détendit tout de suite. Il prit le papier, le déplia. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent se stupeur. Il regarda Sasuke et ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer à lire.

Naruto reprit sa lecture et vit dans le coin droit, en bas de la feuille, un petit message. Les lettres étaient tellement bien calligraphiées que Naruto eu l'impression que c'était imprimé. Le message disait :

_Fait des recherches sur les Uchiwas, parce que moi, je ne te lacherais pas!... _

_S.U._

Naruto pali, regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire séducteur.

La cloche sonna. Sasuke ce leva et en passant devant le bureau de Naruto, il lui prit la queue entre ses mains et la porta à son nez.

-Hum, tu sens encore mieux que dans mon imagination...

Naruto n'osait pas bouger. Il regarda Sasuke : il avait peur de lui, mais sa peur était mélangé d'une certaine fascination, il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du regard charbon. Lui aussi avait envie de sentir l'odeur de Sasuke.

-Je...

-Oi Sasuke, tu viens? Dit Négi d'une voix neutre depuis le pas de la porte.

-Aller, va te changer, je te revoie au cours de gym mon petit kitsune...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de cligner de l'oeil que Sasuke ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe, en compagnie de Negi. Juste avant de partir, Sasuke c'était retourné et avait lancé un clin d'oeil à l'adresse de Naruto, puis il partit.

Naruto, toujours abasourdi, s'apprétait à ce lever, quand une main manucuré de vernis rose s'abati sur son bureau.

-C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de monstre... Dit Sakura Haruno, le Hidoki du chat. Si tu t'approche une autre fois de Sasuke-kun, je te le jure, tu me le payeras...

Puis, elle le claqua sur la joue. Ce geste n'échappa pas au reste de la classe. Quand Sasuka avait claqué Naruto, ses ongles avaient griffés au passage la joue droite de Naruto à tel point, que maintenant 4 petits sillons de sang apparéssaient sur la jour de notre blond.

À ce geste, toute la classe parti à rire. Naruto, n'en pouvant plus, parti en courant après avoir pris toutes ses affaires.

C'est clair, la journée s'annonçait magnifique pour Naruto...

Voilà, je suis désolé de retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé, je me suis brisé la jambe, alors comprenez moi, mon histoire (que j'adore), n'était pas vraiment ma priorité. Je vais faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre pour qu'il soit encore meilleur que celui-ci, alors si vous avez des commentaires ou des remarques ou encore des requêtes à formulé, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et si vous avez d'autres idées, reviews aussi et à dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Es-tu celui que j'attendais?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, Mekashi

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasie, tragédie et autres...

**Résumé: **Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espè tous les Hidoki, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il bouscule accidentellement un beau brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**mangaXficNaruSasu : **Oui, je voulais que Sasuke séduit Naruto, c'était une chose que je voulais vraiment inclure dans mon histoire et oui, Sakura passe pour une cruche comme tu le dis moi non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais je voulais l'inclure dans mon histoire quand même. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Elikia : **en effet, comme tu le dis, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, mais bon...je ne peux rien y faire, alors autant s'y habituer. Pour les fautes, je fais des efforts, surtout après ce que tu m'avais dis dans ton dernier review (c'était comme un coup de pied pour moi pour que je corrige mes fautes, alors je te remercie )

**Vh132 : **oui, j'ai longtemps chercher un nom pour ces créatures, mais je n'en trouvais pas et une nuit, j'ai rêvé de Naruto sous la forme de renard et j'y utilisais le terme ''Hidoki'', alors voilà comment j'ai trouvé ce nom.

**Lovelessnaru-chan : **oui ma jambe va mieux merci, je vais avoir le plâtre pendant encore 3 mois, mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre. Je sais que c'est triste que Naruto ne ce souvient plus de Kyubi, mais il va s'en rappeller plus tard (un évènement pas ce produire et il ce rappellera), et comme tu l'as dit dans ton message, non, tu n'es pas maniaque et oui je sais que le vrai nom de Kyubi est Kurama, mais je voulais utiliser Kyubi pour que ce soit plus familier, mais si tu veux, je peux utiliser de temps à autre Kurama

**Kowata : **Oui et non. J'ai pensé au début de faire Sakura sous le Hidoki de la limace, mais je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre et je ne savais pas comment faire, alors j'ai choisi le chat (j'ai choisi le chat parce que dans plusieurs autres fics elle apparaissait comme un chat et je l'a voyait bien dans ce rôle). Encore une fois, tu as raison, le démon à 2 queues devrait être Yugito, mais comme elle n'est pas incluse dans mon histoire, je ne l'ai pas choisi, et de toute manière, Sakura est un chat ordinaire à une queue et non le démon Matatabi .

**Kaneko Etsioay : **je sais je sais, mais je te jure que je fais des efforts n.n (de toute manière, dans mon entourage, je suis la seule à capoter sur les animes et principalement sur le couple de Sasuke et Naruto). Comme tu le dit, il y a pas mal de cliché, mais les clichés sont toujours bon et sont toujours gagnants, alors je les utilise Merci pour ton soutient, je vais faire des efforts.

**Note de l'auteure :** Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ils sont très constructifs. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne répond pas à certaines reviews que je ne les lit pas. Je lit tout et prend tous vos commentaires en compte et essaye de les appliquer dans mon histoire. Je remercie tout le monde pour votre soutient et un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ce sont soucié de ma santé, j'en ai eu la larme à l'oeil =^-^=

**Chapitre 4**

Naruto était sorti en courant de la salle de classe de Kakashi. Il courait à travers les couloirs bondés d'élèves. Plusieurs le dévisageaient sans gêne et d'autres le pointaient du doigt et c'était bien normal : Naruto, le monstre du lycée, qui n'était même pas capable de cacher sa vrai nature de Hidoki (sa queue et ses oreilles de renard le prouvaient) avait des graffignes sur la joue droite, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était fait mettre une raclé et de plus, il courait dans les couloirs les larmes aux yeux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas ce défendre.

Finalement, Naruto atteignit l'endroit où il ce rendait : la bibliothèque. Il entra et se dirigea tout de suite vers le coin le plus sombre, dans le fond. Quand il fut devant le l'étagère qu'il cherchait, il appuilla sa main sur un livre en particulier et une porte secrète s'ouvrit. Juste avant de s'y engouffrer, il regarda sa montre : 22 :47. Le prochain cours, qui était le cours de gym allait commencer dans 27 minutes, alors il avait le temps. Naruto s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Malheuresement pour lui ou peut-être pas, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'espionnait. L'espion en question, après avoir vue le blond s'engouffrer dans le couloir et que la porte ce soit refermé derière ce dernier, essaya d'ouvrir lui aussi le passage en apuillant exactement au même endroit que Naruto, mais n'obtint aucun résultat. La porte ne voulait pas bouger.

-Très intéressant...Alors Konoha, tu ne veux pas me laisser passer? Bien...je ne vais pas achaler Naruto, mais je vais devoir transmettre l'information de cette porte sercète à mon seigneur et c'est lui qui viendra chercher le blond...je suis sur que lui, tu vas devoir le laisser passer...

L'inconnu s'éloigna un peu de l'étagère et ce transforma en aigle. Puis, il s'encolla vers son seigneur, laissant le passage secret derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Sasuke avait quitté la classe en compagnie de Neji, il avait un mauvais présentiment.

-Neji...

-Hm

-Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse erreur...J'ai...

-N'en dit pas plus, j'ai suivi toute ta scène de séduction depuis le pas de la porte...et je peux te dire que tu as raison, tu as fait une grosse boulette.

-Mais je...

-Est-ce que tu sais qui c'était au moins?

-Ben sur, tu me prends pour qui? Un Uchiwa ce doit de tout connaître

-Oui, oui, tu es un Uchiwa et blablabla...Non, je parle de ce garçon en question. Est-ce que tu sais QUI il est?

-Ben, c'est Uzumaki Naruto, le Hidoki du renard, il parait qu'il ne sait pas utiliser se pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi il a une queue et des oreilles de renard en permanance...Il n'a pas de parents, à été adopté pas la famille Inuzuka. Je crois que c'est tout.

-...

-Quoi? J'ai manqué quelque chose?

-T'es vraiment sérieux là? Est-ce que au moins tu savais qu'il était dans notre collège depuis des années?

-Ben, avant, je l'avait vu quelque fois dans les couloirs, mais il fait toujours profil bas, alors je n'ai jamais fait attention à lui...

-Autant dire que tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait...bon passons...Tu as raison, c'est Naruto Uzumaki et oui, c'est le Hidoki du renard, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que c'est le dernier de son espèce et que s'il meurt, la race des renards mourra avec lui.

-...hahahaha ouais, ta raison,hahahaha, s'il meurt...

Sasuke venait de voir l'expression sur le visage de Neji, qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Attends, tu me fait marcher là, il ne peut pas être le dernier de son espèce...

-Malheureusement pour lui, il l'est. S'est parents ce sont faient tue dans un accident il y a de cela quelques années et il était le seul survivant. De plus, comme tu dois le savoir, puisque tu l'avais suivi ce matin...Ne m'intérompt pas, j'ai pas fini. Comme je le disait, tu dois déjà savoir que Naruto contient en lui de démon renard à neuf queues Kurama, ce qui fait de Naruto le Hidoki le plus puissant du monde. C'est rare que les Hidoki contiennent en eux d'anciens dieux, ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les milles ans et ce fardeau est tombé sur Naruto.

-Fardeau? Mais il est le Hidoki le plus puissant, pourquoi ce serait un fardeau?

Sasuke, au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Neji affluaient en lui, devenait de plus en plus blême au point d'en perdre ses couleurs.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris...Bon,je vais essayer de faire simple. Toi, tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, le fils de la plus puissante des familles au monde. Tu as tout pour toi : beauté, argent, famille, une tonne de belles filles et même de gars sont prêts à accomplir le moindre de ters désirs, tu as de bonnes notes et tout le tralala. Mais Naruto lui, n'as rien. Il n'as pas de famille...Non, la famille Inuzuka ne compte pas. Il n'a pas d'argent, il ce fait harceler et humilier car il est le dernier de son espèce...Il ne sait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, car ils ont été scellé en lui.

-Qu..Quoi?

-Oui. Que croyait-tu? Que le Hidoki de Kurama avait le droit de ce promener librement sans contenir ses pouvoirs? Si tu aurait été plus observateur, tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais vu que Naruto ne peux tout simplement pas utiliser ses pouvoirs parce qu'ils sont enfermés en lui.

-Neji... tu es le Hidoki de l'aigle, dans notre groupe, c'est toi qui est l'observateur, tu as la vue d'un aigle, c'est normal que tu observe tout le temps, mais moi...

-Passons. Comme le monde ne sait pas que ses pouvoirs sont scellés, ils pensent qu'il n'est qu'un bon à rien et cù,est pour ça que les élèves le martirisent. Les années précédentes, il ce fesait défendre par Kiba Inuzuka..Tu dois bien le connaître, il avait la réputation bagareuse, mais en réalité, il ne fesait que défendre le petit blond.

-Je...je ne savais pas...Neji...

-Oui. Et toi, tu viens d'empirer la situation. Regarde la réalité en fasse : tu es le gars le plus convoité de toute l'école et tu as le choix de choisir n'importe quel partenaire pour partager ta vie privée et tout d'un coup, tu t'intéresse au gars le plus méprisé de l'école...Et en plus, ça ne te suffis pas, tu le montre ouvertement pour que tout le monde le haissent encore plus qu'il ne le font déjà.

-Mais...

-En ce moment même, je peux te garantir que Naruto est en train d'en mener pas large dans la classe...

Les deux garçons ce trouvaient juste à côté de la classe, qu'un tout d'un coup, une claque sonore interompi la conversation. Puis, des rires affluèrent de l'intérieur de la classe. Saske, ne comprnenant pas ce qui ce passait, voulu aller voir, mais Neji le retint pas la main.

-C'est Naruto...Si tu y vas, tu va empirer la situation. Attend un peu, il va sortir par lui même en courant.

Et Neji n'avait pas tord. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Naruto en pleurs, avec des graffignes sur la joue droite sorti de la classe en courant. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne remarqua même pas Sasuke, qui pourtant ce tenait non loin de lui.

Choqué, Sasuke regarda Naruto s'enfuir en courant.

-Naruto...

Sasuke s'apprétait à courrir après lui, quand Neji le retint par le bras.

-Non.

-Mais je dois y aller, c'est à cause de moi qu'il c'est fait humilier et blesser...

-Pour ce qui est de la blessure,soit en sur, au prochain cours, elle aura déjà disparue, les capacités régénératrices du démon vont le soigner. Pour ce qui est de l'humiliation...

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-Oui, dit directement Neji.

-Tu n'est pas très compatissant, dit Sasuke avec une voix amère.

-Non, je susi direct et c'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami, parce que je ne te mens pas. Bon, moi, je vais suivre Naruto et toi, va au prochain cours et s'il te plaît, met ton expression habituelle. Montre que tu es totallement indifférent par rapport à ce qui vient de ce passer.

-Ok, je te fais confiance, suis Naruto et dit moi ce qui ce passe. Pour ce qui est de laisser tomber, il n'en est pas question. Naruto m'appartiendra et je vais le montrer à tout le monde. Que quelqu'un essaye de remettre ses salles pattes sur lui.

-...Fait comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas Naruto et...

-Ce que veux un Uchiwa, il l'obtient et c'est Naruto que je veux...et je te garantis que je vais l'avoir, de gré ou de force!

-...fait comme tu veux.

Neji ce transforma en aigle en plein milieu du couloir (même si c'était interdit de ce transformer dans l'école, sauf dans les cours) et il parti à la suite de Naruto. Sasuke, quand à lui, partice changer pour son cours avec Gai sensei, imaginant déjà un plan pour obtenir Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji suivait Naruto le plus discrètement possible et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Naruto ce diriger vers la bibliothèque. Juste avant d'entrer à son tour, il ce retransforma pour prendre sa forme humaine, puis il suivit le blond vers le coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque.

_Mais où est-ce qu'il va? Il n'y a rien là-bas..._

Neji ce possitionna pour ne pas être vu par Naruto. Comme il était le Hidoki de l'aigle, il accentua sa vue pour pouvoir mieux observer la scène. Il pouvait tout voir comme s'il était aux côtés du blond.

Naruto appuilla sa main sur un bouquin rouge et une porte secrète s'ouvrit. Juste avant d'y entrer, il regarda sa montre. Puis, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'y engouffra. La porte c'était refermée immédiatement derrière lui.

Neji s'avanca pour ce posotionner comme Naruto un peu plus tôt et essaya lui aussi d'ouvrir le passage secret en appuillant sur le bouqui rouge, mais rien ne ce produisit. Une atmosphère hostile l'entoura d'un coup.

-Très intéressant...Alors Konoha, tu ne veux pas me laisser passer? Bien...je ne vais pas achaler Naruto, mais je vais devoir transmettre l'information de cette porte sercète à mon seigneur et c'est lui qui viendra chercher le blond...je suis sur que lui, tu vas devoir le laisser passer...

L'atmosphère hostile disparue d'un coup. Pour sa plus grande surprise, une voix retentit proche de son oreille. Lui seule l'entendit. La voix était clair et menaçanteé

-_**Je vois. Tu es donc un messager de ce cher Sasuke Uchiwa. Bien, tu peux lui transmettre ton stupide message. Mais n'oublie pas de lui transmettre une information venant personnellement de moi et si tu ne la transmettra pas, je le saurais. Tu lui dira qu'il peut avoir Naruto, je sens qu'il est la personne qu'il faut pour Naruto et qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de lui...mais! S'il fait le moindre mal à mon bout de chou, il le payera très cher. La tâche sera ardue pour obtenir Naruto, ce dernier n'ayant pas connu l'amour depuis très très longtemps, alors il va devoir être patient. Je sais que Naruto est amoureux lui aussi de Sasuke, mais il ne sait tout simplement pas encore que c'est de l'amour. Sasuke va devoir faire des efforts. Tu es la seule personne à part Naruto qui va entrer en communication avec moi...je ne souhaite que le bonheur à mon petit blond, alors tu vas veiller à pousser Sasuke dans la direction de Naruto et moi je vais en faire de même de mon côté. Maintenant part, Naruto est venu me voir et il est en larmes en ce moment. Je pardonne à l'Uchiwa ce qu'il vient de faire subir à Naruto, mais si ça ce reproduit une autre fois...tu sais parfaitement ce qui arrivera. Maintenant va t-en et n'oublie pas que si tu ne transmet pas mon message, je le saurais!**_

Ayant parfaitement compris le message, Nejo hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna un peu de l'étagère et ce transforma en aigle. Il s'envolla vers son seigneur, laissant le passage secret derrière lui, n'ayant que le message à transmettre en tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto courait dans le couloir sombre. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva dans la pièce où il avait lancé son cartable ce matin. Il s'effondra sur le divan, faisant tomber son cartable par la même occasion et éclata en sanglots.

-Ko..Ko...Konha...

Naruto n'arrivait pas à parler correctement tellement il pleurait.

-_**je suis là Naru...Aller pleure un bon coup, tu te sentiras mieux après...je suis lè, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais tout.**_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me déteste à ce point? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un monstre?

-_**Naruto Uzumaki!**_

Naruto s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer. Quand Konoha l'appellait par son nom complet, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait quelque choses d'important à lui dire. Par expérience, Naruto savait qu'elle ne mentait jamais

-_**tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste différent. Est-ce que tu crois que si tu aurais été un monstre, je t'aurais prise sous mon aile et t'aurais accepté dans mon enceinte?**_

-N..non, mais...

-_**Il n'y a pas de mais! Tous ceux qui pensent que tu es un monstre sont tout simplement stupides et ignorants. Ils ne connaissent pas ta vrai valeur, voilà pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Tu ne dois pas faire attention.**_

-Mais, c'est difficile d'être différent. Regarde moi, j'ai une queue de renard...

-_**Qui est tout simplement magnifique.**_

-J'ai aussi des oreilles de renard...

-_**Qui sont tout simplement adorables.**_

-J'ai aussi des cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur mes joues...

-_**Qui sont tous simplement craquantes.**_

-NON! Je ne suis ni adorable, ni craquant, ni magnifique. Je suis trop différent...Per...

-_**Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être différent dit moi? Si tout le monde serait pareil, la vie serait d'un ennui mortel.**_

-Mais justement, je suis tellement différent...qui voudrait de moi...personne ne m'aimera jamais.

-_**...N'en soit pas si sur mon petit renard. Il y a une personne dans cette école qui s'intéresse de très près de toi...**_

-? O.O Qui?

-_**Réflechis...cette personne t'a dite de faire des recherches sur elle ce matin...**_

Naruto, s'en ce rendre compte de ce quIl fesait, sorti de la poche de son pantalon l'horaire plié que le dénomé Sasuke Uchiwa lui avait redonné.

-Tu veux parler de Sasuke?

En prononcant son nom, Naruto avait rougis.

_**-Maintenant, tu vas faire ce qu'il t'as dit de faire.**_

-Non...je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est. Il ne fait que me rédiculiser et d'amuser avec moi comme un chat avec une souris. Je le sais, c'est le gars le plus populaire de l'école.

-_**Et alors? Si un gars est beau et populaire, pourquoi il ne s'intéresserais pas à toi? Tu es beau, mignon, peut-être un peu trop petit pour un garçon, mais c'est normal, les renards sont petits.**_

-Hahahaha. Non, tu dois rigoler, il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, hahahaha...haha

_**-Au moins, maintenant tu n'es plus en train de pleurer.**_

C'est vrai, Naruto avait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps.

-Merci Konha, je t'adore.

_**-De rien mon petit. En passant, tu ferais mieux de te changer, ton cours de gym va commencer dans 5 minutes.**_

-...J'ai oublié mon linge cher moi...

_**-Non mais quel baka...bon, une chance que je garde tes vêtements de rechange...**_

Une partie du mur s'ouvrit juste en face de Naruto et sur une des étagères ce trouvait son linge préféré.

-Merci Konha, je t'adore, dit-il en prenant son chandail et son short noir.

_**-Hm, **_fit-elle moqueusement, _**tu te répète. Aller, tu vas être en retard, prend ce couloir.**_

Naruto, s'étant déjà changer, prit son linge et parti dans la direction du couloir que lui avait ouvert Konoha.

Il marcha de longues minutes, puis au bout du couloir, il vit une lumière. Il déboucha en plein milieu des vestiaires. Il regarda sa montre : 23 :14. Il lui restait 15 secondes avant la cloche. Il jeta ses vêtements dans un coin et courut vers la salle de gym de l'autre côté du vestiaire.

-_Non mais, arrive ren retard aujourd'hui est une manie cher moi...manquerait plus que je m'enfarge dans..._

Naruto n'eût pas le temps de finir sa pensée que le clôche retentissait.

Ouf, il était arrivé juste à temps. Mais qund il entra dans la salle de gym, il fonca dans le dos de quelqu'un plus grand que lui. Naruto faillit tomber par en arrière, mais un bras ferme passa en arrière de son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Re-bonjour...

Naruto piqua un fard. Non seulement il arrivait en retard une deuxième fois, mais en plus, il foncait une deuxième fois dans Sasuke Uchiwa!

-Je...Je...

-Aller, ce n'est pas grâve.

Sasuke s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchota :

-Tu sais, tu es tout simplement craquant dans cette tenue et avec tes oreilles de renard et ta queue, je voudrais te croquer tout cru, crois moi...

Naruto, sentant la proxomité de leur corps, retenais sa respiration. S'il y avait eu un concour de tomates non loin d'ici, il aurait gagner le premier prix haut la main.

-Je...je...

-Ouuiiii?

-A...Arrête de jouer avec moi...je..tu...ce...

-...qui te dit que je m'amuse? N'oublie pas, je garde un oeil en permanance sur toi, mon petit kistune...

-...ar...arrête ton petit jeu...

-...hm

Sasuke sourit mystérieusement à Naruto.

-Est...est-ce que tu pourais me lacher...je...je me sens gêné...

-Mais si je te lâche, tu vas tomber...

Naruto ce débatti pour que Sasuke le laisse tranquille, mais cde dernier ne fit que rafermir sa prise. De côté, on aurait dit un couple en pleine chicane.

-Tsss...bon, je te lâche, mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir si facilement.

Sasuke approcha son visage de celui de Naruto et ce dernier essaya de le repousser une dernière fois, mais étant plus petit et moins fort que lui, il n'eût aucun effet.

Sasuke donna un petit baiser à Naruto dans son coup, y laissant un petit suçon au passage. Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empécher de laisser un petit gémissement de plaisir lui traverser les lèvres.

-_Comme ça, je te fais de l'effet hein? Tu es tout simplement trop mignon...et si je...NON! Je ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que je me retiene._

-C'est un petit cadeau, pour que tu te rapelle de moi...

Puis, Sasuke le remit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna en arborant un sourire fier, laissant derrière lui un blond tout déboussollé.

Cette scène n'avait pas échappé à une seule personne de la classe. Toutes les filles étaient mortes de jalousie.

-_Uzumaki Naruto...je t'avais avertie de ne pas t'approcher de lui, mais tu ne m'a pas écouté...tant pis pour toi_, pensa Sakura.

Un plan était déjà en train de germer dans son esprit pour faire passer l'envie à Naruto de s'approcher de SON Sasuke. Mais pour ça, il va lui falloir de l'aide de ses camarades de classe.

Le cours allait commencer, quand un aigle entra en trombe dans la classe.

-Hyuga Neji, dit Gai sensei. Retransforme toi immédiatment. Je comprends que tu as la flamme de la jeunesse qui brûle en toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te transformer n'importe où et n'importe quand. Pourquoi est-tu arrivé en retard?

Neji s'était possé à côté de Sasuke et c'était retransformé.

-Je susi désolé d'arriver en retard sensei, mais j'avais une bonne raison...et elle doit rester confidentielle, dit-il en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

-HUM...On va voir ça...Konoha, est-ce que Hyuga Neji avait une bonne raison d'arriver en retard? Si c'est oui, éteint une fois les lumières, si c'est non, etaint les deux fois.

Les lumières s'éteignirent rien qu'une fois.

-Bon...je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, tu vas devoir faire le tour du gymnase 300 fois, est-ce bien compris?

-OUI SENSEI!

-Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons...

-Pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps? Demanda Sasuke en chuchotant.

-Désolé...Mais j'avais une bonne raison...

Neji raconta tout ce que l'école lui avait transmise à Sasuke, sans mentionner qu'il va devoir rerentrer en contact avec cette dernière et aussi sans mentionner qu'il va devoir le pousser vers Naruto.

-...

Sasuke, ayant entendu tout ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit, était quelque peu blême. Il avait peur pour Naruto, c'était certain...mais le plus vite il pourrait l'obtenir, plus vite il sera hors de danger.

-Je vois...dit pensivement Sasuke.

Il chercha des yeux Naruto. Ce dernier, ce tenait en retrait des autres élèves et ce massait l'endroit où il lui avait laisser un suçon.

-Sasuke...Pourquoi Naruto à un suçon...et pourquoi il est tout rouge et t'évite du regard?

-Pour rien...

Sasuke lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Non mais t'es cinglé?

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Sasuke surpris par la réaction de son ami.

-Tu te rends compte d'au moins ce que tu as fait?

-Ben, j'ai jiste montrer devant tout le monde que je m'intéressait à Naruto et que personne ne devrait posser les pattes sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal?

-...Non mais parfois, je me demande comment je fais pour être ami avec toi...Tu te rends compte que tu viens de monter toute la classe contre lui? Déjà il n'en menait pas large, maintenant, je donne pas chère de sa peau...

-...Peut-être...peut-être pas...plus vite je l'aurais, plus vite il sera hors de danger, alors s'il faut en passer pas là...

-...

Neji hocha sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de désaprobation, mais que pouvait-il faire? Certe, Sasuke était son meilleur ami, mais il était avant tout le prochain seigneur de leur monde et il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

-Je compte sur toi pour m'aider...

-Pardon?

-Tu vas m'aider à obtenir Naruto!

Voilà! Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, mais bon, moi je l'aime beaucoup alors...

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dalogue dans ce chapitre et pas asser d'action, mais il fallait que j'en passe par là pour que vous compreniez le fil de mes pensées. Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action (je me sens même mal pour ce que je vais faire à Naruto, mais comme je l'ai dit, il faut que j'en passe par là). J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente et à la prochaine dans mon nouveau chapitre =^-^=


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Es-tu celui que j'attendais?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, Mekashi

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasie, tragédie et autres...

**Résumé: **Naruto est le Hidoki du renard, le dernier de son espè tous les Hidoki, il doit aller à l'école la nuit et c'est la qu'il bouscule accidentellement un beau brun ténébreux. Est-ce que Sasuke va rejeter Naruto, ou va t-il faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder? N'oubliez pas qu'il est un Uchiwa, LA famille la plus influante et la plus riche dans le monde de l'obscurité...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jojo-Shadow : **Salut! J'ai vraiment apprécié tous tes commentaires, ils étaient très constructifs et je me suis beaucoup amusé à les lire. En effet, tu n'es pas la seule personne à me questionner du pourquoi de l'intérêt soudain de Sasuke envers Naruto. Je te le dit, tu vas tout découvrir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre (je ne sais pas encore si la réponse va être dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant ). J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de ce chapitre et j'attends tes reviews avec impatiente. =^-^=

**Vh123 : **Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke obtiendra ce qu'il souhaite, après tout, c'est un Uchiwa et comme tu le sais, les Uchiwas obtiennent toujours tout ce qu'ils veulent et pourchassent. Mais avant, il va falloir ajouter un peu de piquant dans l'histoire, sinon ce serait trop facile

**Hinanoyuki : **Merci, merci, merci... En effet, tu as raison, Naruto va en baver à cause de Sakura (je te le jure, je ne fais pas souffrir Naruto par pur plaisir, je peux même dire que je me sens mal de le faire, mais si je le fais pas, mon histoire ne pourrait pas avancer). Comme je l'ai dit à Jojo-Shadow un peu plus haut, tu n'est pas la seule personne à me demander du pourquoi de l'intérêt soudain de Sasuke envers Naruto. Tu devrais tout découvrir dans le chapitre qui vient, mais il y a une chance que la réponse soit dans le prochain chapitre, ça va dépendre de mes idées et du nombre de pages (je ne peux tout de même pas poster un chapitre long de 50 pages... ).

**Lovelessnaru-chan : **Merci de poser la question, en effet, j'en aurait de besoin, mais comme dans mon entourage je suis la seule personne qui capote sur le SasuNaru (mes amis et amies sont des otakus intenses, mais je suis la seule fan cinglée du yaoi, qui plus est du SasuNaru =^-^=), je me débrouille toute seule . (Personnellement, je trouve que je ne m'en sort pas si mal alors que ma langue première est le russe, mais je te promet de m'appliquer et de faire des efforts). Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas une death fic, je ne pourrait tout simplement pas le faire, je me sentirais trop mal, alors ne t'inquiète pas, mais Naruto va quand même en baver à cause de Sakura (je me sens déjà asser mal de faire ça à mon personnage préféré). J'attends tes reviews avec impatiente =^-^=

**Raph1978 : **Je suis contente d'entendre que mon histoire te plaise, je me suis appliqué (peut-être pas pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais bon, le français est ma langue secondaire, car le russe est en premier...mais je te promet de faire des efforts!). En effet, toutes les explications à tes questions devraient ce trouver dans ce chapitre, peut-être dans le suivant, ça va dépendre du nombre de pages écrites et de mes idées tordues . Merci et à la prochaine =^-^=

**Elikia : **Merci! Je sais, je ne trouvais pas beaucoup de fic avec Sasuke genre prince-des-ténèbres, alors je voulais que dans ma fic il ait ce rôle (je le trouve encore plus mystérieux comme ça ). Ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, il y aura de l'action, même si le début risque d'être un peu long XD. Je te comprends parfaitement, c'est totallement galère d'écrire des reviews avec un smartphone, je compatis pour ton ordi, j'espère que tu t'en trouveras un nouveau bientôt, donne moi en des nouvelles. =^-^=

**Note de l'auteure : **Je sais parfaitement que beaucoup de personnes ce plaignent que je fais de longues reviews et tout le blablabla...mais personnellement, j'aime répondre aux reviews. Je trouve que si les gens prennent un peu de leur temps pour m'envoyer une review, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas obligés de le faire, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de prendre mon temps de toutes les lire et de répondre (en plus, je répond avec mon coeur et non juste pour m'en débarasser, alors s'il vous plaît, à tout ceux que ça ne plaît pas, juste passer par dessus et aller lire mon chapitre, merci ).

Je vous le dit, puisque plusieurs personnes me le demandent, il y aura l'explication du pourquoi de l'intérêt soudain de Sasuke envers Naruto dans ce chapitre, peut-être dans le suivant, tout va dépendre du nombre de pages et de mon imagination. =^-^=

Avec ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère énormément que vous ne serez pas déçus par mon chapitre, où toute l'histoire va prendre officiellement forme!

**Chapitre 5**

C'est ainsi qu'un mois passa. Certes, ce mois était plein d'aventures...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les évènements du dernier mois..**

Tous les jours depuis cet incident (voir le chapitre 4, le moment du suçon dans le cou de Naruto) Naruto recevait la viste de Sasuke. Un jours, Sasuke lui offrait des fleurs, l'autre jours, il lui offrait des chocolats...Naruto, fidèle à lui même, n'acceptait rien.

Kiba lui avait dit de faire profil bas et accepter ces cadeaux ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention des autres...en tout cas, c'est ce que Naruto pensait.

En réalité, les gens autour n'en détestaient qu'encore plus le blond. Selon eux, le fais que Naruto n'acceptait pas les cadeaux de Sasuke Uchiwa revenait à le rejeter...c'était comme si que le blond ce considérait trop beau et trop bien pour le prince des ténèbres et ça les mettaient encore plus en rogne.

La personne que ça affectait le plus, bien évidamment, était Sakura Haruno. Tous les jours, elle devait supporter la vision de SON Sasuke en train de lécher les bottes de cet incapable de renard.

-_Calme toi, calme toi...Bientôt, il me le payera...La vengence est un plat qui ce mange froid...Oroshimaru m'a dit qu'il serait libre dans un mois, il faut que je patiente d'ici là..._

C'est ce que ce disait Sakura depuis ce fameux incident. Elle avait tout planifié : après l'école, elle était rentré tout de suite cher elle. Sans perdre un instant, elle avait fait le tour de tous ses amis(es) et les amis(es) de ses amis(es) au téléphone pour leur demander si ça les intéressait de faire de la vie de Naruto un cauchemar. Aucun n'avait refusé. Après cela, elle avait appellé Kabuto, une de ses anciennes connaissances pour lui demander si il savait où elle pourrait trouver un homme prêt à ce salir les mains pour une grosse somme d'argent.

-Je connais la personne qu'il te faut...C'est un de mes potes, il s'appelle Oroshimaru...Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour de l'argent, même à tuer s'il le faut!

-Parfait. Tuer est un peu fort, je ne veux pas aller en prison, mais faire en sorte que la personne veuille mourir plutôt que de subir...ce qu'elle va subir, est-ce qu'il en est capable?

-Mais bien sssur que j'en sssuis capable...!

Oroshimaru (Hidoki du serpent), qui avait écouté toute la conversation (Kabuto, le Hidoki du rat, n'avait pas été accepté à l'école Konoha, alors il s'était réfugié cher Oroshimaru, son meilleur pote, qui au fur et à mesure était devenu son amant, alors quand Sakura avait appellé Kabute, Oroshimaru était juste à côté et avait interssepté le téléphone de son amant) voyait déjà des idées de tortures apparaître dans sa tête.

-Alors, jeune demoissselle, à qui ai-je affaire? Je ne travaille pas pour n'importe qui...

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

-Haaa, la charmante famille Haruno...J'ai déjà eu affaire avec votre famille jeune fille...Votre père, Haruno Kizashi, avait eu besssoin de mes ssservices par le passsé...Hummm, je dois dire que je ne travaille pas gratuitement et pas avec n'importe qui. Vous avez quel âge?

-J'ai 17 ans, en quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde?

-Moi, nullement...Vousss êtes dans la fleur de la jeunesssse, pourquoi auriez-vous bessssoin de mes ssservices Sakura?

-De un, c'est mademoiselle Haruno, est-ce bien clair? De deux, je me fiche de vos pensées philosophiques sur ja jeunesse et tout le reste. De trois, j'ai besoin des services de quelqu'un d'expérience qui sera capable d'accomplir ce que je veux et ce, même s'il va devoir ce salir les mains d'une manière ou d'une autre...bien évidament, je payerais ce qu'il faudra, même si la somme sera extravagente...je veux que le travail soit bien fait!

- Ohhh, je vois que j'ai affaire avec une persssonne qui sssait bien parler, n'est-ce pas, MADEMOISSSELLE Haruno? Bon bon, ne racrochez pas...je sssuis l'homme qu'il vous faut! Mon travail est toujours bien fait et je ne laisssse aucune trace de ma présenssse, vous pouvez en juger par vous même. Connaissssez-vous l'hissstoire de Raiko Hamuzuki?

-Oui, j'en avait déjà entendu parler... si je me rappelle bien, c'était la femme de , le propriétaire d'une banque...Je ne me rappelle plus où...Si je ne m'abuse, elle à été retrouvé dans une cave avec...Je préfère ne pas continuer, mais je sais qu'elle était morte dans d'atroces souffrances...Il s'emblerait que le travail avait été fait par un professionnel, mais la police ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé...Est-ce bien ça?

-Tout à fait...

-Et en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne?

-...

-...Je vois. Ceci était votre oeuvre!

-Bien deviné! Je dois dire que Raiko était une charmante jeune femme, je me ssserrais bien amussser avec elle plus longtemps, mais comme on dit, le temps, c'est de l'argent...

-Bien, dans ce cas, je veux vous engager!

-Et vous n'avez pas peur de moi, medemoisssselle Haruno? Vous savez, je suis capable de tellement de chossses...

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous! Je veux que le travail soit bien fait et je suis orête à payer ce qu'il faudra pour ça, alors si je dois en passer par vous, je suis d'accord!

-Bon, cccc'est parfait alors...Expliquez moi ccce que vous voulez...

C'est ainsi que Sakura expliqua à Oroshi,aru toute la situation et ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

-Mais n'oubliez pas, il doit restez en vie pour que je puisse savourer son désespoir...

-Mademoissselle...je suis sssous le choc. Entendre de telles paroles venant d'une jeune femme, qui plus est d'une riche famille...c'est innabituel...Vous me plaissssez, je ferais ccce que vous m'avez demander, mais par contre, je ne ssserais pas libre avant un mois, j'ai d'autres contrats...

-Bien, j'attendrais un mois, mais pas plus, je veux m'en débarasser le plus rapidement possible!

-Comme il vous plaira. N'oubliez pasque ccc'est vous qui devrez me l'emmenez, je ferais le ressste.

-Marché conclu!

-Parfait, j'attends l'argent demain à 6heures de matin à...

C'est ainsi que Sakura avait planifié sa vengence.

-_Bientôt...très bientôt..._ce dit-elle en regardant Sasuke offrir une rose à Naruto.

Naruto quand à lui, regardait Sasuke d'un air horrifié.

-C'est...c'est quoi ça?

-Hé bien, kitsune (Sasuke aime l'appeller comme ça, car ça fait rougir Naruto), c'est une rose rien que pour toi.

-Mais...mais pourquoi tu me...

-Chut! Dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je devine que ce cadeau ne te fais pas plus plaisir que les autres...ai-je raison?

Naruto, toujours le doigt sur ses lèvres, fit oui de la tête.

-Bien, je vais chercher encore...

Naruto était confu. Pourquoi Sasuke veut lui offrir des cadeaux?

_-Je dois avouer que ça me fais plaisir qu'il porte autant attention à moi et je...NON! ressaisi-toi Naruto! Ne tombe pas sous son -toi de ce que t'avais dit Kiba : fais profil bas et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. D'autant plus que cette fille, Sakura, n'arrête pas de te lancer des éclairs par les yeux... Tu dois éviter de t'approcher de Sasuke à tout prix!_

Sasuke ce tenait devant Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Bon...J'ai déjà essayer de lui offrir des roses, du chocolats, des nounours, mais les méthodes classiques ne marchant pas, j'ai essayer de lui offrir des billets pour des spectacle hors de prix et hier, j'ai même essayer de lui offrir une montre en or avec des diamants...qui refuserait un cadeau pareil? Il faut qu'il tombe sous mon charme, ça m'est indispensable pour l'obtenir._

Tout d'un coup, il eu une idée. Il regarda devant lui et observa le cou de Naruto. Rien. Parfait.

Le jour suivant, Sasuke cherchait Naruto dans les couloirs de l'école et le trouva dans un couloir bondé d'élèves.

-Naruto...

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Sasuke l'appelle.

-Qu..quoi?

-Désabille-toi!

Il y eu un blanc. Sasuke et Naruto ce tenaient en plein milieu du couloir pendant une pause, alors toutes les personnes autour d'eux entendirent cette phrase fatale. Pour la plupart, ils étaient bouchebés. Pour les autres, majoritairement des filles, montrèrent leur désaprobation en criant des insultes à Naruto à voix haute. Sasuke ce retourna vers elles et cloua leur bec d'un seul regard.

Naruto s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ça.

-Pardon?

-Désabille-toi!

-...

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir en courant de ce fou furieux qui voulait le désabiller en plain milieu du couloir, mais, ayant deviné ses pensées, Sasuke le prit fermement par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

-Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu m'oblige à me répéter, cette fois sera la dernière : désabille-toi!

Le ton de Sasuke était menaçant.

-_Bordel...Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant...Mais, je ne voulais pas paraître menaçant...Je..._

Sasuke voyait que la peur s'emparait de Naruto. Il ne voulait surtour pas l'éffrayer, mais il était trop tard! Ses mots étaient déjà sorti sur une note menaçantes et Naruto tremblait devant lui.

-Pourquoi...chuchotta Naruto. Pourquoi tu me fais ça...je..je ne t'ai rien fait..je

Des larmes comencèrent à couler sur ses joues. D'abords, Sasuke lui offrait des cadeaux hors de prix, mais n'obtenant aucun résultat, il voulait maintenant l'humilier devant tout le monde?

-Naruto je...

-Tu...tu me déteste à ce point là? Hoquetta Naruto.

Cette phrase sonna comme une détonation aux oreilles de Sasuke. Alors c'est l'impression qu'il donait à Naruto? Qu'il le détestait et qu'il voulait l'humilier?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke serra un peu plus le bras de Naruto et ce dernier geignit, fesant redoubler ses larmes.

-Vas-y, qu'on en finisse! Cria Naruto.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être humilié. Ce mois était le pire mois de sa vie, entre les cadeaux de Sasuke et les bagarres dans lequels il était entrainé à cause de Sasuke, il ne trouvait même plus de temps pour respirer. Naruto était à son comble, alors s'il fallait être humilier de la sorte, autant que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Bon!

Sasuke retourna Naruto face contre le mur et dos à lui.

-Neji! Je sais que tu es là. Viens m'aider à le tenir, il n'arrête pas de bouger et je peux pas faire ce que je veux faire tranquillement.

-...

Neji sorti de la foule. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait faire Sasuke, mais désaprouvait totallement sa méthode, mais bon. S'il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Neji ce plassa devant Naruto et le prit pas les deux bras, l'empêchant de tous mouvements. Sa poigne était tellement forte que Naruto préféra ne plus bouger, ayant peur de ce faire écraser.

-Naruto...ne bouge pas, ce sera bientôt fini, dit Neji d'une voix douce.

-...

Naruto regarda Neji dans les yeux et y vit une confiance total envers Sasuke. Les yeux de Neji demandaient à Naruto de faire confiance à Sasuke.

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à sentir les mains de Sasuke sur son corps et à entendre les rires des autres élèves. Mais rien de cela ne vint.

Au contraire. Il sentir des mains lui défaire sa chemise pour ouvrir son torse et sentit quelque chose de froid sur son cou. Ces mains étaient si douces que toutes tension de Naruto s'évapora. Il ce surpris même à ce laisser aller contre le torse derière lui, tellement les mains de Sasuke lui faisaient du bien. Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Le première chose qu'il vit, c'était Neji, debout devant lui, en train de le regarder avec un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Ensuite, il tourna sa tête de gaucge à droite pour voir les regards surpris et étonnés des élèves autour de lui. Finalement, il ce retourna et leva la tête pour regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier avait sur le visage un sourire tellement doux que Naruto ne sut que dire et que faire.

Ce sourire doux lui était réservé, à lui et rien qu'à lui!

-Alors...

-Qu..quoi?

Sasuke, devant la face surprise et rouge de Naruto ne put empêcher un rire franc de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je parle de mon cadeau...qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Va-tu l'accepter?

Naruto venait juste de comprendre. Il porta une main à son cou.

-Attends, j'ai un miroir, dit Neji en tendant le miroir à Sasuke, qui le positionna devant Naruto.

-Il...il est magnifique...souffla Naruto.

Et c'était vrai! Le collier était très beau, magnifique dans sa simplicité. Il était fait de trois parties. La première et la plus frappante, était la partie du centre : c'était un cristal turquoise et autour de lui, des deux côtés, il y avait des petites boules en acier inoxidable.

-Est-ce qu'il te convient? Demanda Sasuke plein d'espoir.

Si Naruto acceptait ce cadeau, ça voudrait dire qu'il c'était rapproché du but, c'est-à-dire, conquérir le coeur de Naruto.

-...Je..je..

-Vas-y, prends ton temps...chuchotta Sasuke, subjugé par la beauté frappante de Naruto.

-Je l'adore...

Un sourire immense illumina le visage de Sasuke, mais il ce fanna aussitôt, car Naruto dit :

-Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Il s'apprétait à l'enlever et ça ce voyait qu'il le faisait à regret.

-Attends,dit Sasuke en possant sa main sur celles de Naruto.

-Sasuke, je..

-Non! Je vois bien dans tes yeux qu'il te plaît, alors garde le. Cela ne veux rien dire, je veux juste te faire plaisir...mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve. Ce collier est tellement simple...

-Justement. Il est tellement simple qu'il en est encore plus merveilleux. Est-ce que c'est toi qui la choisi?

-Oui. Les autres cadeaux ont me les achetaient.

Naruto rougis et baissa les yeux. Il chuchota une phrase que seule Sasuke et Neji entendirent :

-En plus, c'est toi qui me l'a offert, alors il m'est encore plus précieux que les autres cadeaux...

Le coeur de Sasuke s'embala. Neji souri et se retourna pour partir. Juste avant, il jetta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke et lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la suite, puis parti dans la foule.

Sasuke, ne ce retenant plus, plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. D'abords sous le choc, Naruto répondit à son baiser, mais très timidement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Sasuke de le posséder.

Naruto ce détacha le premier ce qui fit grogner Sasuke de mécontentemant. Il venait juste de ce rappeller de l'endroit où il ce trouvait.

-Je..je dois y aller..dit Naruto avant de partir en courant.

Sasuke le laissa faire, un sourire fier et lumineux sur son visage.

Naruto avait répondu à son baiser! Cela voulait dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

-_Naruto, je te promets que tu sera à moi avant la fin du mois._

Sasuke sourit une dernière fois et parti en sense inverse vers son prochain cours.

Sakura, qui avait observé toute la scène, était folle de rage.

-_Il a ossé...cette vermine a ossé embrasser Sasuke...en plus il porte son collier...je vais te faire souffrir, tu vas tellement regretter d'être en vie...aller, il ne reste plus que quelques heures à attendre..._

À cette idée, un sourire machiavélique ce déssina sur son visage.

Naruto, quand à lui, ce précipita vers la bibliothèque et entra dans le passage secret.

-Konha..hah..hah..hah...

_**-**__**Calme toi..respire...reprends ton souffle. Voilà!**_

-Regarde ce que Sasuke m'a offert...et en plus...je l'ai...je l'ai...

Naruto rougis jusqu'a la pointe de ses oreilles et s'assit sur le divan.

-_**Je sais déjè tout ça...je te signale que j'ai observé toute la scène...y compris le moment où tu t'es abandonné dans les bras de ce cher Uchiwa...**_

-J'ai fait quoi?

_**-Tu t'es abandonné dans ses bras..quoi? tu ne t'en rappelle plus? Bon, je dois dire que tu était occupé...**_

-Konha...

_**-**__**Hummm?**_

-Est-ce que je suis malade? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

_**-hahahahaha, c'est une première...tu es tellement innocent mon garçon...tu est a-m-o-u-r-e-u-x!**_

-Je suis quoi?

_**-Oui oui, tu es amoureux Naru...et je suis très heureuse pour toi.**_

-Mais, je ne peux pas être amoureux! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa!

_**-Et alors?**_

-Et alors? Ben, c'est pas normal..

_**-Et tu trouve qu'avoir une conversation avec une école qui te répond est normal?**_

-Tu marques un point...bon, je vais aller à mon prochain cours si je veux pas être en retard...je vais rendre le collier à Sasuke Konha.

Naruto ce leva prestament et parti en courant, sans écouter les dernières paroles de Konoha.

Si seulement Naruto savait qu'il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sortit de l'établissement et s'étira. Les cours avec Gai sensei devenaient de plus en plus intense, il en avait des courbatures et des bleus partout. Il allait prendre le chemin du retour, quand une certaine Ino l'approcha.

-Salut...hum...Naruto, c'est ça?

-Ouais...dit-il sur la défensive.

-Sasuke m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il veut te dire quelque chose de vraiment important.

-_Ce serait l'occasion de lui rendre le collier..._

-Ok, je te suis!

Ino parti dans le sens opposé de sa maison. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre.

-Attends moi là, je vais le chercher.

-D'acords!

Naruto déposa son cartable et toucha sin collier.

_-Il faut que je le lui redonne...mais je l'aime tellement...et en plus, il m'a embrassé...peut-être que je pourais le garder..._

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée, car des bras puissants le saisirent par derrière et un mouchoir ce plaqua sur son nez.

_-Du chloroforme..._

Naruto essaya de ce débattre, mais déjà ses forces le quittaient et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus faibles et désordonnées. Il tourna la tête dans un dernier effort et vit la cape noir avec un nuage rouge : l'Akatsuki.

Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit d'autres filles et garçons de son école.

Ses yeux commencèrent à ce fermer, mais il vit une dernière silhouette devant lui avant de fermer les yeux : Sakura Haruto, accompagné de la fille prénommé Ino.

-Je t'avais avertie de ne plus t'approcher de Sasuke...mais tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête.

Une limousine noir entra dans l'allé était maintenant complètement soutenu par les accolittes de Sakura. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour rester éveillé, mais le mouchoir était toujours sur son nez. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister, espèce de monstre...

Elle lui arracha le collier du cou.

-Là où tu vas, tu n'en auras plus de besoin. EMBARQUEZ-LE!

S'en était trop.

Naruto ferma les yeux et s'évanouit, sa dernière pensée allant vers Sasuke et le collier...

Voilà! Bon, je vous avait promis que dans ce chapitre il y aurait l'explication tant attendue du pourquoi de l'intérêt soudain de Sasuke en vers Naruto, mais je n'ai pas pu la mettre dans ce chapitre. Je vais la mettre dans le prochain, promis juré craché (je cracherais pas, je suis dans ma maison )! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de mon nouveau chapitre? Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera à Naruto?

Reviews et à dans deux semaines =^-^=


End file.
